


Todo Siempre Por Ti

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mataría por ti, moriría por ti, moriría contigo y desde luego Sherlock —por paradójico que suene —, mataría y moriría por vivir el resto de mi vida contigo. / Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. (2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo Siempre Por Ti

**Author's Note:**

> Continuando la Mudanza desde FF.NET...
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. (2015)
> 
> Disclamer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y/o la BBC Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, etc, Yo contrario a ellos escribo sin fines de lucro.
> 
> También hay que agradecer a MiraHerondale que hace milagros con mis escritos, gracias querida.
> 
> Que lo disfruten:

John se deja caer en una de las sillas de la oficina de Mycroft. Odia la forma que tiene de secuestrar a las personas.

Holmes le ofrece un whisky al Doctor. Dios sabe que lo necesita.

—Aquí estamos —dice Mycroft.

—Sí —responde John —. Lo que no sé es ¿por qué?

—Ha pasado un tiempo…

—Un año y cuarenta y tres días —aclara John —, desde que tú hermano saltó del techo de St. Barts, —Mycroft tiene la decencia de desviar la mirada ante aquella aclaración. Es doloroso imaginar a John contando los días desde el suicidio de Sherlock —. Ni fuiste a su funeral —John lo mira fijamente, su dolor, es el mismo dolor de la perdida reciente. El Doctor no se ha resignado ni un ápice a que Sherlock ha muerto —. Debimos ser el cortejo más corto de la historia, la Señora Hudson y yo.

Mycroft juguetea con los dedos en el borde de su vaso. Sabe que John no se va a tomar bien lo va a decir, pero…

—Sherlock no está muerto, John.

John lo sabía, de alguna manera lo sabía. En el fondo de su pecho, pero eso no hace que el dolor sea menos.

—Eres el hijo de puta más grande que conozco —dice John, con una sonrisa forzada, —. Ambos, tú y tu hermano, —Mycroft preferiría quegritara, que destruyera, que intentara golpearle o sacara su arma, pero aquella burla fría hace todo más difícil.

—Sherlock…

—No quiero saberlo. Terminé contigo… y con él.

—…está en Serbia —termina Mycroft.

—No es el lugar al que iría de vacaciones —responde John, con sarcasmo, y comienza a levantarse.

—Está encubierto, en la red de Moriarty.

—Moriarty está muerto.

—Su red no —y luego Mycroft suelta la bomba —. Lo perdí.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo perdí. No sé dónde está, estaba en Serbia junto a otra infiltrada: Senka Jovanovic —Mycroft le muestra una fotografía —. Nos había ayudado en otras operaciones y les mantenía vigilados. Luego les perdí.

—Necesitas que le encuentre —dice John, entendiendo por fin porqué está aquí — ¿Quieres que vaya a Serbia?

—No exactamente. Tengo una manera para intercambiar tu cuerpo con el de Sherlock —el rostro de John dice que duda de la sanidad mental de Mycroft, pero Holmes saca una jeringuilla con un líquido escarlata —. Fue creado en Porton Down. Hemos puesto un poco de sangre de Sherlock en el suero. Inyéctatelo e intercambiaréis la mente, cada veinticuatro horas. Es suficiente para dos ocasiones.

John se quedó mirando aquella aguja y piensa en sus tiempos en el ejército. La habitación en que los prisioneros eran torturados. Intenta no pensar en Sherlock roto y cubierto de sangre.

—Tráelo a casa John.

El soldado no lo piensa dos veces, toma la jeringa y la clava en uno de sus muslos, sin siquiera parpadear, el pulso firme del experto tirador, la pierna entera arde, luego todo se desvanece.

* * *

John siente volver la consciencia. Ve luz a través de los párpados. Ha tenido un sueño extraño: soñó que Mycroft decía que Sherlock estaba vivo y que intercambiarían cuerpo para salvarlo. Cuando John se pasa la mano por el rostro, es cuando siente el cabello rizado. Se sienta de golpe. Está en una habitación tan grande que probablemente su minúsculo departamento quepa en ella. Hay una mujer de pie en la puerta.

—William —dice, mirando a John —. El Barón Maupertuis bajará a desayunar en un rato más —la mujer se acerca un poco más. Es la misma que Mycroft le mostró —. Te ves fatal —se dirige hacia la salida, pero antes se vuelve y dice —. Escucha, ha sido duro para los dos. Llevamos un mes encerrados en este lugar. Yo extraño a mi esposo y sé que tú también extrañas a ese hombre pero —se muerde los labios buscando como continuar —, cuando entré a despertarte hablabas en sueños y no es la primera vez. Si Maupertuis te escucha suspirando el nombre de John te matará...

La mujer avanza de nuevo hacia la puerta, John no entiende una palabra. Ella, sin volverse, mirando la puerta cerrada, termina.

—Sé que quieres hacer un trabajo limpio, pero creo que lo mejor sería que lo matarás de una vez y termináramos con esto. Maupertuis no ha pedido su escolta para desayunar, así que está confiando en ti cada vez más. Tenemos que prepararnos para huir —en casi un susurro dice —. Te he dejado un poco de hielo, tienes los ojos hinchados.

En cuanto cierra la puerta, John se pone de pie. Lleva solo un ajustado bóxer negro. La habitación tiene un gusto sumamente recargado. Todos los muebles están grabados con florituras, y del techo cuelga un candelabro de cristal. John se acerca a un espejo el reflejo de Sherlock le regresa la mirada. Está más delgado y hay unas cicatrices en uno de sus hombros, que John sabe —por la costumbre de Sherlock de pasearse solo envuelto en una sábana — que antes no estaban ahí. Los ojos están hinchados y enrojecidos. John no tiene que ser un genio: Sherlock ha llorado. Él solo vio a Sherlock llorar una vez, antes de saltar de St. Barts. Lo que implica que la situación es desesperada.

John toma una ducha, se aplica un poco de hielo en los párpados y se viste con un traje que la mujer ha dejado a un lado. Luego sale de la habitación. Un par de gorilas enfundados en trajes negros están esperándolo. Lo dirigen hacia un enorme comedor en el que un hombre, vestido como Mycroft, espera. John solo puede pensar en qué lío está metido Sherlock.

El hombre se pone de pie. Es un poco más alto que Sherlock.

—Empezaba a creer que no te presentarías —dice, mientras le acaricia la mejilla posesivamente, sonriendo como un tiburón.

—Imposible —responde John. Pero no tiene idea de cómo actuar. Sherlock es capaz de parecer tanto un niño indefenso como un psicópata entrenado, así que procura mantener la boca cerrada el mayor tiempo posible.

—Estás muy callado el día de hoy, William Watson.

—He dormido mal —responde John.

—Te sentirás mucho mejor luego de un paseo por la ciudad.

John mira al hombre. Su rostro es imponente, anguloso, peligroso… los ojos oscuros y la nariz aguileña, el cabello negro repeinado, pero no es eso lo inquietante, sino su mirada. Está desnudando el cuerpo de Sherlock con solo contemplarlo, y John no tiene problema en imaginar todo lo que está pasando por la mente del hombre.

Es bastante tarde cuando John por fin va a su habitación. Está deshecho, tanto mental como físicamente. Aquel hombre le pone los nervios de punta. Mira el cuerpo de Sherlock con una lascivia que a John le repulsa. Trata a Sherlock como un trofeo.

John mira el techo pensando en las palabras de Senka aquella mañana: "sé que tú también extrañas a ese hombre", y luego: "si Maupertuis te escucha suspirando el nombre de John". Y claro, el hecho de que Sherlock ha adoptado su apellido. John está hecho un manojo de sentimiento.

* * *

Cuando despierta, está de vuelta en el despacho de Mycroft. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero éstos no obedecen y se cierran. Mycroft está al otro lado del escritorio con cara de circunstancias. Al Doctor le encantaría golpearlo. Abre los ojos por fin.

—Mi hermano ha dejado un mensaje para ti, John. Dijo que te dejó algo con su amigo —John mira confundido, aún reponiéndose —. Asumo que pensó que entenderías, aunque no concibo porque lo críptico del recado.

John se pone de pie sin abrir la boca por miedo a vomitar.

—Tendrás que volver antes de veinticuatro horas —John camina hacia la puerta, se siente desorientado —. Antes de veinticuatro horas, Doctor, será cuando vuelvas a Serbia.

John apenas le pone atención. Un amigo, ¿qué amigo? ¿Con cual amigo Sherlock dejaría un mensaje? ¿Lestrade? ¿La Señora Hudson?

El doctor toma un taxi hacia su departamento. Va a reportarse enfermo en la clínica, aunque muriéndose sería más indicado.

Se recarga en el taxi mientras ve Londres avanzar, y entonces lo recuerda. El cráneo. Sherlock le llamaba su amigo. John le escondía los cigarrillos en él.

—De vuelta —dice al taxista —. A Baker Street.

John usa la llave y agradece porque la Señora Hudson no está en casa, su piso está tal y como lo recuerda, está ansioso por saber si su teoría es correcta. Levanta el cráneo. Hay una hoja doblada dentro, escrita con la angulosa letra de Sherlock.

_¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¿Cómo has podido confiar en el enorme pomposo de Mycroft? Todo esto: mi suicidio, ir por Europa desbaratando la red de Moriarty… Todo, fue por tu seguridad. Para alejar a Moriarty y sus compinches de ti, y lo único que se te ocurre es confiar en mi hermano y aparecer por Serbia._

_Mycroft ha dicho que volverás en veinticuatro horas. Escucha, porque es importante. La red de Moriarty tenía tres cabezas: la principal era Jim, luego Sebastián Morán al que abatimos a balazos en Francia hace cuatro meses, y ahora solo queda Maupertuis. Pero ha sido complicado. Maupertuis es más cuidadoso que los otros. La única ventaja es que está obsesionado conmigo. Senka, supongo que la conociste, consiguió colarse entre la servidumbre de Maupertuis y luego conseguirme pase en una de sus fiestas. Desde ese momento he estado en su mansión. Creo que espera que sea su amante. Lo he evadido, pero no queda mucho tiempo. Está… impacientándose…_

_Tengo miedo John, un miedo distinto al que sentí antes, no es un miedo tembloroso como aquel de Baskerville. Esto es… distinto, más íntimo. Has visto a Maupertuis, como te miraba. Es asqueroso. Debo asesinarlo lo antes posible. Por favor, John. Por favor, después de esta ocasión no regreses._

_Si todo sale bien y puedo asesinar a Maupertuis y huir, volveré. Si no, John… Si no vuelvo a verte, hay algo que siempre quise decir, unas palabras que siempre estuvieron ahí junto a ti, pero nunca tuve las agallas de pronunciar. Yo…_

_Creo por mucho que es mejor así. Si no regreso, cada vez que veas en el diario un hecho inexplicable te preguntarás si yo estuve detrás. Creo que es lo mejor. Por favor, el suero te hará volver a Serbia una vez más. Por favor, después NO REGRESES._

_William Sherlock Scott Holmes_

Ahora sabía que William era el primer nombre de Sherlock, y algo más. Que pasara lo que pasara, no había manera posible de que no le buscara. Buscaría, cada segundo de su vida. Pelearía cada instante hasta traer a Sherlock de vuelta o morir intentándolo, porque necesitaba con desesperación saber qué era eso que Sherlock no tuvo agallas de decir.

* * *

Cuando las veinticuatro horas estaban a punto de cumplirse, John volvió al búnker de Mycroft. Éste parecía preocupado, como si esperara que John no apareciera. El Doctor se dejó caer en la silla y se preparó para cambiar de lugar con Sherlock.

—Di a Sherlock que nuestro amigo tiene noticias para él —bajo el cráneo, John había dejado una nota con unas cuantas palabras garabateadas con su letra de doctor:

_Jamás dejaré que se te acerque. Jamás dejaré que te toque. Voy a cuidar de ti siempre, Sherlock. Hubo algo que aprendí gracias a Moriarty. Mataría por ti, moriría por ti, moriría contigo y desde luego Sherlock —por paradójico que suene —, mataría y moriría por vivir el resto de mi vida contigo._

_P.D: Dirígete a Kalemegdan. Si cambiamos antes de que yo llegue, ve hacia allá. Te recogeremos._

—Y prepárate para ir a Serbia —dice John a Mycroft antes de que su conciencia partiera —. Lleva mi cuerpo contigo.

—Sherlock dijo que la misión estaba lejos de terminar.

—La misión va a terminar hoy, así que prepara un avión porque tendremos que sacar a Sherlock de ahí esta noche —John parece convencido. Pasó las últimas veinticuatro horas investigando cada rincón de Serbia. Ahora cree que tiene una idea bastante acertada de dónde se encuentra la propiedad de Maupertuis — ¿Conoces Kalemegdan, Mycroft? —el mayor de los Holmes asiente —Pues yo no —dice John —, pero iré de visita. Recógeme ahí esta noche.

* * *

John despierta una vez más en la habitación de gustos recargados. En su mano arrugada hay una hoja de papel, con unas cuantas palabras:

_Maupertuis está fuera de control. Creo que tengo que asesinarlo pronto. John, por favor, mantente alejado de él. Esta no es una invitación a correr por las calles de Londres detrás de un asesino, sabes lo que quiere de mí y no quiero que estés ahí cuando quiera tomarlo. Por favor, finge estar enfermo, cualquier cosa, pero aléjate de Maupertuis…_

John se pone de pie, se da un baño y se viste. Esta vez es distinto, sabe bien lo que debe hacer. Mira alrededor. Si fuera Sherlock, ¿dónde escondería un arma? " _En el bolsillo de tu segundo mejor traje, bobo_ ", susurra en su cabeza la voz de la Señora Hudson. Va hacia el armario y rebusca entre las ropas. Solo hay unos cuantos trajes en el bolsillo de uno de ellos, John encuentra una SIG, igual a la propia. Bien. Si Maupertuis quiere juguetear, John va a enseñarle todo lo que sabe. Mete el arma entre el colchón y la base de la cama, y sale.

John ha pasado el día de pie al lado de Maupertuis. Este lo ha toqueteado, acariciado y exhibido cual trofeo. No ha dejado de hacer hincapié en la belleza de Sherlock, ni ha dejado pasar un momento en hacerle saber que piensa degustar las mieles de ése cuerpo relativamente pronto.

John ha procurado mantenerse alejado pero atento: cerca para ser atractivo, pero lejos para ser interesante, riendo quedamente de los avances de Maupertuis, pero evitándole todo lo posible.

Cuando la tarde llega, Maupertuis le advierte que pasará por su habitación. John asiente y se va. Senka está en la habitación.

—He visto a Maupertuis abrazándote, William.

—Escucha Senka. Voy a asesinarlo, tienes que huir ahora.

—Por fin —Senka sonríe —. He extrañado tanto a mi familia. No conozco a John, pero es un chico con suerte.

—No tienes idea —responde John, con la voz de Sherlock. En verdad no la tiene.

* * *

Cuando Maupertuis entra en la habitación, John está esperándole.

—William Watson, te has escabullido por mucho tiempo —Maupertuis se acerca y le pasa un dedo por el cuello, mientras le quita cuidadosamente el abrigo. John le mira. Maupertuis le toma del cuello. John siente la respiración dificultosa, pero no hace nada por evitarlo —, pero no más.

Maupertuis, aun tomándole del cuello, lo lleva hasta un lado de la cama y le da la vuelta. Su erección queda justo en el trasero de John. John lo siente en su espalda. Siente como las manos del Barón se deslizan por su pecho, arrancando sin miramientos los botones de su camisa. Luego obliga a John a inclinar el torso hacia el frente, mientras el hombre pasea las manos por su espalda desnuda.

—William Watson —repite Maupertuis —, sabes las ganas que tengo de desgarrarte— John ha comenzado a buscar el arma que dejó bajo el colchón. Puede sentir la erección del hombre, insistente contra su trasero —. Voy a follarte hasta que esa bonita boca tuya pida compasión.

John tiene la SIG en su mano. Maupertuis le da la vuelta y John le besa en un intento de que la SIG pase desapercibida. Siente el asco en la boca y el estómago revuelto. La lengua de Maupertuis está a punto de ahogarlo mientras va obligándolo a recostarse en la cama y subiendo en el cuerpo de Sherlock. John cierra los ojos un segundo, con el peso de Maupertuis sobre él. "Siempre voy a protegerte". Lanza el pensamiento dedicado a Sherlock, y luego desliza el arma hacia el costado del Barón y dispara. El ángulo es exacto. Son las ventajas de ser soldado y médico. Atraviesa limpiamente las costillas, el corazón y sale por el hombro contrario. Maupertuis cae simplemente fulminado. John lanza el cuerpo a un lado, se echa el abrigo sobre la camisa llena de sangre y procura limpiarse lo más que puede las gotas que le cayeron en el rostro. Sale por la ventana y salta una de las bardas con una sonrisa. Al norte, unas cuadras más allá, se levanta imponente Kalemegdan.

* * *

Mycroft ha insistido en dejarles en un hotel, hasta asegurarse que los esbirros de Maupertuis se han dispersado. No es que John y Sherlock fueran a poner reparos. Lo único que ambos necesitan es descansar. John se pasea por su habitación sin saber qué hacer, cuando la puerta suena.

—Soy yo —dice la voz de Sherlock. John le invita a pasar.

John se acerca hasta el balcón. A lo lejos el Big Ben. Ninguno de los dos habla. Era mucho más fácil escribir las cosas, estar de frente hace que todo se complique.

—La vista es muy bella desde aquí… —murmura John.

—Sí, Mycroft no es un completo inútil después de todo… —Sherlock se acerca —John, lamento si tuviste que hacer… algo…allí… con el Barón…

—No lo menciones —responde el soldado —. No lo digas. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue matarlo. No iba a permitir —esta conversación es incómoda —, ya sabes…

—Lo que dije sobre que eras imbécil…

—Lo soy —responde John antes de que continúe —. Aunque tú lo eres más ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás?

—Quería que estuvieras a salvo.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste, Sherlock?

—Porque te amo… —ambos se quedan en silencio —. No iba a llevarte a toda esa inmundicia sabiendo que tal vez yo no volvería.

John se acerca, tan cerca que con la nariz acaricia la nariz de Sherlock. El detective aspira fuertemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta John. Sherlock tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Hueles a Baker Street —responde Sherlock, los ojos aún cerrados.

John cierra el espacio entre ellos y le besa. Ahora que sabe las palabras, solo quiere estar seguro que Sherlock tenga las agallas de repetirlas a cada momento.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien más disfrutó profundamente cuando John asesinó al Barón?
> 
> De verdad amo a John, o sea, amo a Sherlock, lo adoro, creo que es absolutamente extraordinario, hermoso hasta ser casi abrumador y puedo entender el porqué John está tan fascinado por él, pero de verdad, ¿hay alguien en el mundo que pueda no amar a John? Tiene un no sé que de caballero andante, que no puedo evitar quererlo y lo quiero tanto que en todas mis historias le obsequio a Sherlock, que es el ser más extraordinario, solo para él.
> 
> Perdón por el soliloquio...
> 
> Ojalá hayan disfrutado.


End file.
